Doctor Who: Beautiful Hatred
by jayfeather43
Summary: When the TARDIS crash lands in 1930s Berlin, the Doctor knows they're in for trouble. With Donna kidnapped by the Gestapo for questioning, the Doctor must search for answers in a bid to find his friend. What he discovers is a new, more evil, form of danger. It's a race against time as the Doctor fights to save reality from the evilness of the Nazis and the Daleks combined!
1. Freefall

**Beautiful hatred**

 **Chapter 1: Freefall**

The gentle whirring of the TARDIS engines filled the massive control room as the Doctor stood in front of the control panel. One hand was deep in the pocket of his blue suit, the other running through his spikey hair, his face crumpled in concentration as he stared at the confusing numbers on the screen. This was something new…

''Oi, spaceman, what'd ya think?'' called Donna as she emerged from a doorway cloaked in a new red dress. They'd just embarked from the markets of Radimore and Donna was cherishing her recent buy. Strictly speaking the Doctor had paid for it, but with no HSBC in sight there wasn't another option. She could have course not bought the dress but that wasn't an option.

The Doctor turned to face her slowly, his face still thinking, his eyes not concentrated. ''Yeah,'' nodded the Doctor slowly before turning to re-face the monitor.

''Oi, I'd like a little more than 'yeah' if you don't mind,'' called Donna, marching forwards until she stood next to the Timelord.

No response.

''Doctor?'' inquired Donna, her tone changing from anger to concern.

''Sorry,'' mumbled the Doctor. ''I'm just busy.''

''What are you looking at?'' asked Donna, turning her gaze to the monitor.

''Statistics,'' answered the Doctor quietly.

A few seconds of silence passed before he suddenly sprang into life. ''I'm looking at statistics. Numbers. Things. You see, the TARDIS picks up on all kinds of energy; kinetic, electric, light, gravitational, all kinds. Right now it's picking up on a new type of energy. No idea what, but it's massive. It doesn't register at all.''

''Is it dangerous?'' asked Donna, curiosity filling inside her whilst she also fought the urge to punch the Doctor for being so clever.

''Well, not really. Well, could be. Well, probably,'' answered the Doctor as he began bouncing around the TARDIS on his converse boots.

''Well shouldn't we do something then?'' said Donna quickly, her curiosity turning to fear.

''Probably,'' nodded the Doctor returning to the monitor. ''Slight problem though, I have no idea where it's coming from.''

Donna opened her mouth to reply but before she could the TARDIS tilted rapidly to the side and Timelord and human went flying. Donna screamed as she clung onto the railing as the Doctor pulled his way up to the monitor screen.

''We're falling,'' he shouted as sparks flew from the console forcing him back.

''You don't say,'' retorted Donna as sparks continued to fly through the air.

The console room was spinning now with no sign of stopping despite the Doctor's continued efforts to regain control. The engine was no longer gently whirring, instead it was screaming as if it was a falling infant, and in the current scenario Donna could understand why.

The Doctor was back at the control panel, clinging on for dear life as the TARDIS continued to spin.

''I can see something,'' he bellowed to Donna. ''I think we're about to land.''

''Land where?!''

''I don't know,'' he retorted. ''Brace yourself.''

Donna wrapped herself around the railing whilst the Doctor used the console as shield. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook and a massive vibration indicated they'd landed.

As the smoke billowing from the console cleared, the Doctor and Donna slowly stood to their feet and exanimated themselves.

''We survived,'' beamed the Doctor. He gave Donna a cheeky grin. ''I knew we would.''

''Yeah right, Mr 'I don't know', '' growled Donna. She then took the Doctor's arm and gave him a half-excited, half-terrified look. ''Where are we?''

''No idea,'' he replied. He looked at her and smiled again. ''Let's find out.''

''I'm just grabbing a coat,'' interjected Donna, remembering the Ood Sphere with a shiver.

''Me too,'' nodded the Doctor as he raced towards the TARDIS doors, not even stopping as he grabbed his long, brown coat, pulling the TARDIS doors open and stepping outside.

Looking around, the Doctor realised they'd crashed in an alleyway. Convenient, he thought. It was empty with a beam of light indicating an exit to the right probably 200km away. A quick 360 turn gave no indication of what had caused the TARDIS to crash meaning they'd have to investigate beyond the alleyway.

A few minutes later, Donna appeared at his side, her red dress replaced with jeans, a top and aforementioned coat.

''Have you changed?'' frowned the Doctor.

''Oh, you notice now,'' sniped Donna. ''But yes. I'm not wearing a new dress to a place that's just dragged our super-duper time machine down.''

The Doctor nodded.

''So, where are we?'' asked Donna.

''Let's find out,'' replied the Doctor, grabbing Donna's hand and running towards the exit of the alleyway.

Timelord and human emerged into the sunlight and, while blinking rapidly, the city began to reveal itself. People were everyone, trams and cars filled the street and 3 colours were everywhere.

A parade of marching soldiers filled the street as people rushed quickly on by as if to not be noticed by them. Some individuals wore little round caps and it seemed they were most keen to avoid detection, practically running to escape the advancing soldiers, all of whom were dressed in brown shirts,

Flags hung everywhere. Every single building had one each with three sickening colours; red, white, black. The three colours dominated the landscape.

''Doctor,'' whispered Donna nervously. ''Where are we?''

The Doctor was stood stiffly, his eyes wild, his face dark and his hearts beating quickly. A new fear seemed to be etched on his face. At last he spoke.

''1930s Germany. Better known as Nazi Germany,'' spat the Doctor.

The pair stood alone, in the middle of the city of terror as swastikas glared down on them from everywhere.

The Doctor was breathing heavily now, his mind torn between fear and his duty as the last of the Time Lords. For the first time in a very long time, the Doctor didn't know what to do…

From a far distance, a blonde haired man, dressed in black uniform watched the newcomers. His gaze narrowed.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story, please review! I will of course be respectful regarding the time period as I have studied it myself. Next chapter coming soon**


	2. The End of Normality

**Beautiful hatred**

 **Chapter 2: The End of Normality**

Wolfgang Otto was a normal German. He had safe, blonde hair with piercing blue eyes and was relatively tall and skinny, but lack of food was fairly normal in post war Germany. He was born in 1898 and grew up in Berlin where he had a happy childhood. In fact, Wolfgang's childhood was filled with happy memories until 1914. War began and his father was immediately enlisted. To this day, he remembered waving his father off from the platform, his sobbing mother clutching his hand, as the train departed. He watched it go until it was nothing but a dot in the distance. Wolfgang never saw his father again.

In the following years, Wolfgang grew up with his mother in a small apartment in Berlin. He went to school, left and got a job as a teacher. He had naturally felt drawn to the role and money left in his father's savings account payed finely for his training. He met Edith in 1920 and instantly fell in love. They married in 1922 and planned to have children. However, events in Germany changed that. In 1923, Germany entered hyperinflation and prices skyrocketed. The idea of kids quickly faded. 1924 was a new year however. The economy recovered under Stresemann and the Weimar Republic stabilised. Wolfgang and Edith decided now was the time. Rudy Otto was born that year followed by Hans in 1925 and Ursula in 1926. By 1928, Wolfgang's life was the best it had ever been. His job was going well, he had three beautiful children and an amazing wife to accompany. How quickly could things change?

In 1929, the Wall Street Crash occurred and the world was plummeted in economic crisis. By 1932, 6 million people were unemployed in Germany and Wolfgang was feeling the strain. He had 3 growing kids, his oldest being Rudy at age 8, and although he'd managed to keep his job his salary had taken a massive cut. Things were looking dire.

Wolfgang was ashamed to admit it, but in 1932 he voted for the Nazis. Not because he liked Hitler nor the SA, but because of his children. He wasn't going to let them starve and if voting for a shouty man like Hitler solved that, he would do it. By the time 1933 arrived, Wolfgang regretted his decision greatly.

With the Nazis in power, everything changed. Jews were being persecuted and separated from Germans, with a boycott of Jewish shops in 1933. Germany became a dictatorship and a very dangerous place. Wolfgang wasn't strictly against the Nazis at this point. Not yet. Unemployment was dropping and his wage had recovered slightly. Wolfgang decided he would follow Nazi authority and see what happened. After all, there wasn't another alternative. 1935 arrived. Wolfgang's opinion on the Nazis would quickly deteriorate…

The Nuremburg Laws were passed. These forbade German citizens from breeding with non-Germans or in other words, the Jews. This was, according to the Nazis, to protect pure German blood. Wolfgang had never had reason to worry until then; he was fair haired and blue eyed and his son Rudy had taken on these traits. Hans and Ursula had taken after their mother's brown head of hair although they shared Wolfgang's blue eyes. One letter could change everything in the world.

''This can't be true?''

''It is,'' sobbed Edith, as she dabbed at her eyes. She was sitting hunched at the kitchen table of their cosy two bed house in the city centre. It was their perfect family home.

''But…I mean… this letter says you're part Jewish,'' stammered Wolfgang. ''Did you know?''

''No I did not,'' chocked Edith. ''My mother never mentioned it. But the letter says they've found Jewish traces in my family tree. How could they have? I mean…how is that possible?''

A small voice appeared from the doorway to the dining room. ''Dad, why is mum crying?''

It was Rudy.

Wolfgang turned to face his son. ''Now now Rudy. Go back to your room, please. We'll speak later.'' Rudy nodded and slipped silently away.

Wolfgang turned to his wife. ''Don't worry. We'll find a way past this. I love you.''

Edith smiled at her husband but her reply was interrupted by the door smashing open with a massive bang. Wolfgang spun around as members of the Gestapo filled the room and grabbed hold of his wife. Her scream was cut off as a hand latched onto her face. She was dragged kicking and screaming out the door. Wolfgang sprang into action. He leapt forwards, punching and clawing in a desperate attempt to reach his wife. He was knocked back with a punch to the jaw. Staggering, he fell backwards onto the floor, where a Gestapo officer put his ugly, sneering face close to Wolfgang's.

''You traitorous Jew-lover,'' he spat. ''You'll never see your wife again. You're lucky we're not taking you too.''

And with that they left. Wolfgang lay dumbly on his stone floor, crying as his children filtered into the room to join him. In that moment his world ended and his faith in the Nazis was lost forever. The void that was left in his heart was filled with rage and anger. He was determined to not retaliate; that would give them the victory. Instead he fuelled his rage into keeping his job and providing for his children. But Wolfgang never forgot.

It was 1938. His children were fully indoctrinated into the Hitler Youth. Wolfgang hated it but there was nothing he could do. He spoke to them every night and made sure they knew Nazi ideology wasn't the only option. Rudy was clever and seemed to understand the situation well. His mind was out of Nazi control. That was the only factor that kept Wolfgang silent. He'd had to swear an Oath of Allegiance to teach Nazi ideology in his job which had been the closest to pushing him over the edge. But he stayed silent. His small victories of telling his children of alternative ways of thinking sustained him. He was silent. He was patient.

One glorious day, Wolfgang's patience finally payed off. It started with the sound of a car roaring into the quiet street outside. Voices were raised and the car pulled away with a screech. Wolfgang cautiously opened his front door and exited into the street. A man was stood there, distress evident on his face. He wore a blue suit, with a long brown coat, and hair that looked like thorns.

Wolfgang stepped forward. ''Sir, are you okay?''

The man spun to face Wolfgang and immediately took a step forward. ''No, I'm not. Can you help me?''

The man extended his hand. ''I'm the Doctor.''

 **A/N: Next chapter will be more action-packed, and of course more Doctor and Donna. Please review.**


	3. The Biggest Mistake In The Universe

**Beautiful hatred**

 **Chapter 3: The Biggest Mistake in the Universe**

''This is impossible,'' gaped Donna, staring fixed at the massive army of swastikas. Each one seemed to stare into her soul, and she felt herself shudder.

The Doctor was still transfixed, his coat flapping weakly in the breeze, his face half shadowed as if the evil of the time period had already touched him.

''Doctor,'' whispered Donna, too afraid to raise her voice, ''what are we going to do?''

''Go. We should go. Right now,'' growled the Timelord.

''Then let's go.''

The Doctor turned to face her. ''No,'' he decided. And in a flash he was sprinting back to the TARDIS, his coat now a flapping panic as he pushed open the doors and ran inside.

Donna followed quickly behind. As she entered the box, the Doctor clicked his fingers and the doors swung shut with a bang.

''We can't leave,'' declared the Doctor, fire in his eyes. ''Not until I've found out what's causing the energy fluctuations. But this is too dangerous. You're staying here.''

''Jog on,'' interrupted Donna. ''I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'm not letting you go out there and get killed.''

The Doctor's gaze swung round to burn into Donna. His eyes were dark and serious. However, for the slightest of moments, Donna detected a note of fear. It sent a shiver down her spine. They'd faced the destruction of Pompeii, seen slavery on the Ood Sphere and been hunted by flesh-eating shadows, but this was the first time Donna had seen real, uncontrollable fear in the Doctor's eyes.

Yet she wouldn't give in. She stared back at the Doctor until he at last dropped his gaze.

She'd won.

''Don't leave my sight,'' lectured the Doctor as the pair walked through the shadowy streets of Berlin. People passed by hurriedly, not a word was spoken nor a glance exchanged.

''I won't,'' hissed Donna.

They continued walking until they found an empty street. With a nod to Donna, they hurriedly entered it.

The Doctor stopped a short way in. Candles glimmered weakly from windows, causing a subdued light to spill onto the road in the gathering dusk of the evening.

''Why's it so quiet?'' asked Donna in a hushed voice.

''People are too scared to leave their homes at night,'' answered the Doctor. ''You can't blame them, not with people being rounded up left, right and centre.''

Donna dropped her gaze in disgust. She'd studied the Holocaust in school; she knew what had happened and how but the years beforehand were unknown to her. She hadn't realised how bad things were.

''How did this happen?'' she sniffed, the chill of the evening now biting.

''Many factors,'' sighed the Doctor. ''Some people say Weimar Germany's failings, others the Great Depression. Truth be told, I believe it was what it always is.''

''Which is what?''

''Human error,'' he sighed.

''Then is that energy thing created by humans?''

The Doctor turned his gaze away, his mind whirling. ''Well,''

He was cut off by the roar of an engine as a car exploded onto the street. It screeched to a halt as two men, dressed entirely in black, jumped out, grabbed hold of Donna and carried her shouting into the car.

The Doctor sprang into action and sprinted after her. He caught up to the car just as the doors slammed shut and with a screech it pulled away.

He chased after it whilst with every second shouting at the disappearing vehicle.

''Stop! Bring her back! Bring her back now! Donna!''

He skidded to a halt, his sides aching and his breath panting. It was no use. The car had gone.

The Doctor felt panic embody him as he stood in the middle of the street, alone and lost.

Suddenly a voice came from the side of him.

''Sir, are you okay?''

The Doctor spun around to see a man stood in front of an open door. He was dressed in formal trousers with a worn jumper and kind eyes meeting the Doctor's.

The Doctor made an instant decision and stepped forward, throwing out his hand.

'No, I'm not. Can you help me? I'm the Doctor.''

''Wolfgang Otto,'' replied the man, taking the Doctor's hand and shaking it. ''We better get off the street. Come inside.''

The Doctor promptly entered the house and upon invitation, took a seat in the worn kitchen. He noticed that everything was worn in this house.

Wolfgang took a seat opposite the Doctor. A moment of silence passed before he spoke.

''So, did they take your wife?''

''No,'' replied the Doctor. ''My friend. Who are they?''

''The Gestapo,'' snarled Wolfgang. ''Scum of the earth. They take innocent people in for 'interrogation'. Not many come back out.''

The Doctor leaned forward. ''Where do they take them for questioning?''

''It's located where the SS offices are. There's absolutely no way to get in.''

''Yes there is,'' opposed the Doctor. ''Because, you see, they've made two very grave mistakes. Number one: they took my friend. Number two: they didn't take me. Because I will not rest until I've found and got her out. And nothing in this world is going to stop me. And if they have any tiny inclining of who I am, they should be very, very afraid.''

Wolfgang looked deep in the dark shadows of the Doctor's eyes and smiled.

''I like you. And I believe you.''

The Doctor nodded abruptly. ''When did they take your wife?''

''How do you know that?'' gasped Wolfgang, completely taken off guard.

''You asked me if they'd taken my wife. All you needed was a 'too' on the end. Plus, you've invited me into your house. I'd say you harbour a feud.''

Wolfgang dipped his head. He told the Doctor how they'd taken Edith and everything that had happened since then. When at least he'd finished, he took a deep breath and collapsed back into his chair. He must have been holding that in for a while, thought the Doctor.

Wolfgang lifted his head and looked at the Doctor pleadingly. ''Will you stop them?''

The Doctor nodded. ''I'll try. Will you help me?''

Wolfgang reluctantly shook his head. ''I can't. I have children, Doctor. I won't put them in danger.''

''Where are they now?''

''Hitler Youth,'' he growled. ''I hate it but what can I do? I have to walk them there every day. It kills me. My eldest son, Rudy, tells me what they do in there. It's like they're being prepared for the army! I can't go in though. I can't even talk to the Hitler Youth leader.''

''Why not?''

''Well, he's never seen. Ever. Doesn't leave the building as far as anyone is concerned.''

''Haven't you asked… Rudy is it?''

''I have and he talks about a talking metal tank. I think they've put so much Nazi rubbish into his head, he's convinced that the leader is some super human. That's why he calls it a tank.''

''Maybe,'' nodded the Doctor slowly, chewing over Wolfgang's hypothesis. The mention of a talking metal tank had interested him. He had always stayed away from Nazi Germany during his travels but this development could explain events that had, and would, happen. ''Or maybe there's something we don't know.''

Wolfgang snorted. ''There's plenty we don't know.''

The Doctor turned to Wolfgang. ''Right, I need to find Donna, my friend, but the key to that could be finding out what's going on in the Hitler Youth. Can you get me in?''

''I can take you there when I walk the kids there tomorrow night. But you'll have to find your own way in. Nothing I can do to help with that I'm afraid.''

''That's okay,'' smiled the Doctor, as Wolfgang got to his feet. ''I have a very youthful look. But one thing, why can't we go tonight?''

Wolfgang turned and the Doctor saw seriousness and a touch of sorrow enter his gaze. ''Never act when you're angry,'' he whispered. ''Nothing good happens.''

The Doctor slowly nodded.

Wolfgang offered the Doctor a place to stay the night before leaving to collect the children. The Doctor took the silence as opportunity to think. Donna would have to handle herself for a day. Whatever was going on in Nazi Germany seemed connected to the mysterious Hitler Youth leader and maybe that was exactly why Donna had been taken. As for Wolfgang, he was desperate the Doctor concluded. Leaving a stranger alone in your house merely because he'd promised to help stop the Gestapo. The Doctor knew he couldn't interfere with history, but the people of Germany had, and would, suffer enough. Anything he could do to help, he would. Wolfgang was an ally. And in this time period that was a rarity indeed. But he had meant every word he'd spoke to Wolfgang. He would find Donna and he would punish whoever had taken her. That was obvious.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. The Pursuit Of Answers

**Beautiful hatred**

 **Chapter 4: The Pursuit of Answers**

Donna was furious. She was angry, she was nervous and she was afraid.

After she'd been shoved into the car, she'd been gagged. But that hadn't stopped her from struggling. Eventually, the men who'd kidnapped her had given up and promptly knocked her out with a swift blow to the head. After that, she knew nothing.

Glimmers of light pocked her eyelids playfully, and Donna felt herself waking. Slowly her eyes flickered open and with a cough she sat up in alarm. With an abrupt realisation of her current situation, Donna began to take in her surroundings and realised she was tied to a chair in a dark cell. Panic formed in her chest as she felt the absence of the Doctor like a thorn in her side. She was trapped in Nazi Germany, being held hostage by some crazy extremists and the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the door to the cell opened and a man dressed in black stepped into the shadowy room. He had blonde hair, with blue eyes and a sense of evil that clung to him. The man sat opposite to her, on a chair she hadn't even noticed. He smiled a vile smile.

''Now, we shall begin,'' he hissed.

Donna stared at him levelly. She could handle herself.

The Doctor had spent the night thinking of numerous ways he could save Donna but after much debate he concluded he would have to see the place she was imprisoned before making a move. He had briefly met the children the night before. Wolfgang had called the Doctor an old friend who was staying with them for the next few days. He'd then asked the children to keep his presence a secret and a prickle of guilt had dug into the Doctor's soul. He was risking their lives by staying here. He was sure that the Gestapo would expect him to make a move soon. All the more reason to delay doing exactly that. They wouldn't kill Donna. They wouldn't dare…

He was sat on the worn sofa, contemplating leaving when Rudy staggered into the room, sleep evident on his face. He stopped when he saw the Doctor who gave him a wave and patted to the spot next to him. After a moment's hesitation, Rudy sat.

''So you're Rudy then,'' asked the Doctor.

''I am,'' nodded the child. ''And you're 'the Doctor'?''

''That's me,'' he smiled. ''And I'm here to help.''

''Can you get my mum back?''

''I don't know if I can do that but I promise that those who took her will pay. I promise.''

Rudy nodded a sad smile but seemed content with revenge. ''Okay.''

''But I can only do that with your help. Rudy, you've got to help me get into the Hitler Youth. Can you do that?''

''I can try. Maybe cause a distraction or something. Why do you need to get inside the Hitler Youth anyway?''

''Because I think there's something wrong with your leader. Why do you call him a 'tank'?''

Rudy looked distressed at the mention of the leader. ''I don't know. I mean, he's not like anything I've ever seen before. It's hard to explain.''

''I believe you,'' smiled the Doctor. ''And we'll figure this out together. Tonight, this ends.''

He hoped that he was right.

''What is your name?''

''Donna. Not that it's any of your business.''

''Well, you see, it is. Your accent…it is British I think?''

''So what if it is?'' she spat, feeling a surge of defiance for her beautiful homeland. It seemed a long way from here.

''You could be a spy,'' the man pointed out, with a shrug.

''Well I'm not. Where am I anyway?''

''Of course, where are my manners,'' the man sneered, getting to his feet. ''My name is Friedrich and I am an Officer at the Gestapo. You are currently at the offices of the Gestapo, a site we share with the SS. You are being retained here for information. Information you can give willingly or information that will be forced out of you. You decide.''

Whilst he was talking, Friedrich had walked in an intimidating circle around her chair. He had then stopped in front of her and crouched down to her level. His dark eyes pierced her and she felt her entire being shudder in repulse.

''What information?'' she spat, determinedly.

''We wish to know who is the man you arrived with yesterday. Don't deny it,'' Friedrich growled as Donna opened her mouth. ''I saw you. You're wearing very…unusual clothing. That attracted my attention and I've been watching you since. We decided to take you in to ask some questions.''

''If you're so interested in the man I was with, then why didn't you kidnap him instead?'' snapped Donna.

''Because,'' replied Friedrich smoothly, ''word from above gives us reason to suspect this man is very dangerous.''

''From above?''

''Yes, Head Nazi Officials. So, Miss Donna, who is he?''

Donna glared at him. She didn't like this Friedrich one bit. His entire being gave her chills.

''If you do not tell us, then we will get the information out of you by force,'' he shouted, making Donna jump.

Donna swallowed nervously. She didn't fancy being tortured by the Gestapo and the quicker this man left the room, the better but there was no way on earth she was going to betray the Doctor. Looking directly into Friedrich's eyes, Donna smiled and spat on his face.

The effect was instant. Friedrich immediately snarled and slapped her across the face. The blow was so hard, the chair was lifted sideways and Donna went flying onto the floor. She landed cheek first on the cold, hard ground.

Friedrich quickly exited the room and slammed the door shut leaving Donna in darkness. Feeling more alone than ever before, she began to cry.

The hours had ticked by. It was early evening now, and the children had returned from school. Now the Doctor and Wolfgang were walking Rudy, Hans and Ursula to Hitler Youth. The Doctor kept exchanging looks with Wolfgang who looked troubled and scared. The Doctor didn't blame him. It was bad enough to be living in Nazi Germany, let alone be walking a man hell-bent on revenge though the indoctrinated streets of Berlin. The Doctor had promised himself to not let anything bad happen to this family. They'd already lost too much.

Currently, the Doctor didn't have a plan. The best he could think of was to get a view of this infamous Hitler Youth leader before asking any questions. Questions were key here.

As if on que Wolfgang spoke.

''What are you going to do?''

''Oh, you know. Talk. That's what I'm good at. As far as getting in is involved, I'm a concerned parent who needs to talk to the leader about my child's welfare.''

He winked at Rudy.

''Will that work?'' whispered Wolfgang, putting his arm around Ursula to ensure she didn't fall behind.

''Maybe. If not I've got my secret weapon.''

''Which is?''

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver. ''This.''

After 15 minutes of walking, the group finally arrived at their destination. In one building members of the Deutscher Made entered, whilst in the building next to it members of the Hitler Jungend entered.

''This is where boys and girls between 14 and 18 go,'' explained Wolfgang. ''Rudy goes in the building on the right. Hans and Ursula go to places that are two streets away. Are you okay to stay here with Rudy?''

''I am,'' nodded the Doctor. ''Just go home after, Wolfgang. No need for you to get involved. I'll make sure Rudy is safe.''

Wolfgang nodded but traces of worry still lingered on his face. ''Doctor, can I trust you?''

The Doctor looked Wolfgang levelly in the eye and spoke the honest truth. ''Yes.''

''We're going in,'' interrupted Rudy, pointing to where a senior member of Hitler Youth had opened the door and was allowing the boys in.

''Then let's go,'' said the Doctor.

Rudy quickly gave his father a hug goodbye, before standing next to the Doctor and nodding. Together the pair walked until they were a few metres from the door. At this point, Rudy separated and went off to find his friends, leaving the tall figure of the Doctor alone.

When all the boys had entered, the Doctor brought himself level to the guard on the door.

''Now, I wish to see the Hitler Youth leader,'' demanded the Doctor. ''I'm worried about my child and need to speak to him.''

''I'm afraid that's not possible, sir,'' informed the guard firmly. ''But I can take a message. What's your name?''

''The Doctor.''

''Okay. What's your message?''

''Oh, get out of the way,'' grumbled the Doctor pushing his way into the hall. Time was of the essence. He ignored the protests of the guard and walked until he stood in the centre of the hall. Hitler Youth attendees were all sat at numerous tables on his right side. They looked up in shock at seeing the adult in the room.

The Doctor spotted Rudy sitting with his friends and gave him another wink.

''So, where is this leader then?'' called the Doctor. Adrenaline was pumping through his body and he couldn't resist a smile forming on his face.

''Don't we get to meet our master?''

''Sir, you must leave,'' demanded the guard who was now stood next to the Doctor. ''The leader won't stand this.''

''Tough,'' boomed the Doctor. ''If he wants to arrest me, then he'll have to show himself.''

''Fine,'' growled the guard. ''Suit yourself. It's your funeral.''

He then cupped his hands together and called towards a doorway on the Doctor's left side.

''Leader, we have a problem. There is a man here to see you. He calls himself 'the Doctor'.''

'' _ **DOCTOR?!''**_

The Doctor's grin disappeared. ''No.''

A shadow was moving now. It formed a distinctive shape and before the Doctor could react, a Dalek had emerged from the doorway.

Its armour was completely black aside from its dome which was the colour of blood. A swastika could be seen underneath the eyestalk, the mark of the beast here at last.

It advanced upon the Doctor, its gaze focused, hatred staring him in the face.

'' _ **THE DOCTOR IS AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!''**_

The Doctor stood transfixed in horror as the true evil of Nazi Germany stared him in the face. The situation couldn't be more dire.

 **A/N: Now it gets interesting…please review! Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Duty of a Timelord

**Chapter 5- The Duty of a Timelord**

In a dark, empty cell in Nazi Germany, Donna lay silently weeping, her cheek pressed against the cold floor. Her wrists ached from the tightly bound rope, whilst her right cheek stung from Friedrich's blow. She was cold, too. The warmth from her body was being sucked out to the cold floor, leaving nothing by hopelessness and fear to encompass her being.

Just when she was on the verge of giving up the final scrap of hope, the door to her cell swung open and a different man stepped inside. The surge of excitement at seeing the door open was replaced by disappointment, as the SS symbols on the man's shoulder glistened in the faint light. Donna knew it was stupid to expect anything else; after all she was in the offices of the SS, but still she naively clung to the hope that the Doctor would come. He was the Doctor after all…

The man who had entered her cell was new. He was smaller and younger and seemed somewhat less sinister than Friedrich. Her analysis was confirmed when the man hauled the chair up from the floor and slowly untied the rope binding her hands and legs. When she was free, Donna rubbed her wrists, wincing at the deep cuts, whilst glaring at the man suspiciously. The man stood opposite her, yet refused to sit. He then began to speak.

''Hallo. I've been ordered to untie you and let you move around. We want you fit for interrogation.''

''How kind of you,'' sneered Donna.

''It is not my doing that has you here. I'm just following orders.''

''That's what you all say,'' spat Donna. ''In 1945, every single Nazi will beg for his life and say that you were just following orders.''

''1945? This is 1938. What are you talking about?''

Donna just stared at the man, mouth open, and realised her mistake.

''That's what I meant,'' she whispered.

The man didn't see convinced and opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by another SS man running into the room.

''There's a problem. At one of the Hitler Youth's. A man has attacked one of the leaders. Tie her up and get out here. Now!''

''Yes sir,'' obeyed her captor, who rushed to her side and quickly retied her ropes. He then rushed to the door, pulling it shut quickly and turning the lock.

What he didn't notice was that the door had bounced off the wall following the hasty slamming, leaving the bolt to hold the door in place a few inches from the lock itself. This left the door open a few inches- to any person passing it looked shut, but to Donna Noble it looked very much open.

'' _ **EXTERMINATE''**_

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the Dalek and activated it to its highest frequency. The room was filled with the deafening sounds of it, and the Dalek reared backwards as the sound waves slammed into its metal shell and reverberated. The Doctor, still pointing the sonic, turned to face the children who had covered their ears as the sound tore the room apart. His gaze found Rudy.

''Run!''

As if on his command, the various children imprisoned in the dark room leaped to their feet and began streaming out the door like a bullet erupting from a gun. Only Rudy stopped at the doorway and glanced back at the Doctor.

''Are you coming?'' he bellowed, his voice barely audible above the screams of the sonic and Dalek alike.

The Doctor began backing away until he had joined Rudy. The next three developments happened in unison.

The Doctor let the sonic fall silent. He then grabbed Rudy's arm and began to the run. The Dalek opened fire. It missed.

''Keep running,'' panted the Doctor as he and Rudy continued into the shadowy streets of Berlin. They'd been running for at least 10 minutes now and both were exhausted.

The Doctor's mind was a spinning wheel. When he'd landed in Nazi Germany he'd wanted to leave but curiosity pushed him onwards. It always did. He'd been so focused on finding the cause of the energy he'd put Donna in danger, and now maybe the entire world. If one Dalek was a Hitler Youth leader then there could be others in other positions of authority. All across Germany, Daleks skulking in the shadows, allied with the worse of humanity. With Europe on the brink of war, the Doctor knew the Daleks were here for a purpose. But what?

The Daleks weren't racist. They were honest. They hated all forms of life that weren't Dalek. Even wiping out all life on Earth would have to serve a purpose. If the Daleks could promise the Nazis total annihilation of their enemies then maybe Hitler would let them infiltrate the Third Reich. But what in the world could the Daleks gain from this deal? The Doctor simply didn't know.

After several more minutes of intense running, the Doctor and Rudy skidded to a halt outside Wolfgang's house. Gasping for breath, they both staggered quickly indoors. Wolfgang was there to meet them.

''What on earth has happened to you?'' he gasped as they both collapsed into the chairs placed around the dining room table. It took several seconds before either could speak.

''Hitler…Youth…leader…attacked…us,'' panted Rudy.

''What?!'' thundered Wolfgang.

''Except it's not really a leader,'' interjected the Doctor, his panting now easing. ''Wolfgang, it's an alien. Not just an alien but the worse kind. It's a Dalek.''

''A what?''

''A Dalek. Imagine the evilest thing you can imagine and times it by a billion. That's a Dalek and if they're here in Nazi Germany then we're in big trouble.''

''Are they dangerous?'' whispered Rudy.

The Doctor's expression turned grave. ''Yes.''

''Well, if this 'Dalek' is an alien then I have two questions,'' demanded Wolfgang. ''How do you know it's an alien? And why are they here in Berlin?''

''I know because I'm an alien, too. My species fought the Daleks in the biggest war imaginable. All of time suffered and my home planet was destroyed. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. And if they're working with the Nazis then we have a big problem.''

''But why Berlin?''

The Doctor turned his dark, mourning eyes onto Wolfgang and sighed. ''Because next year, in 1939, the biggest war the human race will ever fight begins. World War 2. If the Daleks can influence that then millions more will die. The human race itself annihilated. And Berlin is at the epi-centre of all that. The Daleks will be changing time itself. And we have to stop them.''

Wolfgang didn't know why but every word the Doctor said seemed true to him. He said he was an alien and next year war would return. He didn't want to believe him, but as Wolfgang stared into the Doctor's dark eyes, he saw many things. Truth; the man wasn't lying. Fear; for whatever these Daleks were planning. And tiredness. This man, who claimed to be from the stars themselves, carried a weight Wolfgang had never seen before. It was only after he had seen what the Doctor could do and just why the Daleks were so terrified of him, did Wolfgang understand what that weight was.

The weight of the universe.

Donna sat quietly in her cell, listening for noise outside. Nothing. She was alone. Reassured, she sprang into action. From the moment her wrists had been tied, Donna had been ready. She'd purposely kept her wrists a few inches from the arms of the chair and her efforts had paid off. She could just about wiggle her arms around and began to do so. She could feel her hands beginning to slip away from her bounds and allowed hope to grow in her chest.

''Come on, come on,'' she whispered, wincing as the rope glanced over her cuts.

After several minutes of excruciating terror forming in her chest, Donna felt absolute relief as she felt her hands slip free.

''Yes!'' she hissed, and began to untie her feet.

When she was free, she slowly got to her feet and tiptoed towards the door. Upon reaching it, Donna pressed her ear to the cold metal and listened. Still silence.

Taking a gulp of air, Donna slowly began pulling open the cell door. The lock scrapped away at the gloomy wall, but to her absolute luck, the door opened silently.

Donna stepped out into the dusky corridor and smiled a victory smile. ''Who needs a Timelord?'' she whispered.

Cautiously, but determinedly, Donna took in her surroundings and began walking down the insidious corridors, clinging to the shadows like a ghost.

She followed the corridor to its end, before taking a left and following that route. She came to a door that was slightly ajar. Slowly, she peeked into the brightly lit room and heard voices. Close enough from her to be unsettling, but not close enough for her to leave. Not yet anyway…

Cocking her head to listen, she began to make out words.

''…do something. If we're under attack then we need to find this man and kill him.''

''Don't overreact. Anyway, it's not our problem. The leaders will sort it out. We've got his friend anyway. He'll do exactly what we let him.''

Is that so? Thought Donna.

''I guess you're right. As long as we follow the plan, we'll be fine. It's guaranteed to work. They said so. What are the hatred levels looking like?''

''Strong. Getting stronger all the time. It should be even stronger after what we have planned in November…''

Both men began laughing at that, and Donna felt her curse her lack of attention in Mr Finney's history class.

She was alerted to wakefulness by footsteps and crouched ready to run, but relaxed as she realised the footsteps were heading in the opposite direction. Donna allowed several moments to pass before entering the room. Looking madly around, she noticed a window to her right, big enough for her to fit through and made a split decision. Try her luck outside in the darkness of the night or stay in a building full of fascists?

Donna jumped through the window and glanced wildly from left to right. The building was an L shape with a wall emerging from her left side. She pushed her back against the wall and inched her way so she was looking round the corner. A gate stood about 200 metres from her position. That was her exit. To Donna's disbelief, it was unguarded. Clearly, the attack on the leader or whatever they called him, had been a big deal.

Donna didn't need another sign and began running as fast as she could. As soon as she reached it, she began pulling and realised with a surge of horror that it was locked. Donna felt panic rush over her and tried kicking the lock. The gate didn't budge. Her luck had finally ran out. A voice behind her made her spin around.

''Well, well, well. Leaving us so soon?''

It was Friedrich.

 **A/N: Please review. Thanks for reading, and sorry for not updating in a while.**


	6. Hunter and Prey

**Chapter 6: Hunter and Prey**

''So, you think you were going to escape?'' sneered Friedrich. ''As soon as I saw the door to your cell was open, I tracked your movements. I saw you running for the gate, and the rest is history.''

''Yeah, well you'll be history soon, mate,'' retorted Donna, defiantly. ''Just wait until my friend gets here.''

Friedrich snorted in amusement and jeered an ugly smirk. ''No-one is coming for you.''

Donna just narrowed her eyes. ''I overheard some of your minions talking. What are these 'hatred levels' about?''

''Oh, you will see soon, Miss Donna. We have allied ourselves with the Dalek soldiers. They will lead us to victory. And you will be present for this. As history is made.''

Donna felt her veins grow cold at the mention of Daleks. She'd heard the Doctor mention them before, and always a dark, haunted look had entered his eyes. Whoever the Daleks were, they were bad news. Combined with the Nazis, they were terrible news.

''And now,'' Friedrich hissed, ''you will return to your cell.''

He took a step forward.

''Well, you're absolutely right; no-one is coming for her.''

The Doctor pulled the gate open and swaggered, one hand deep in his pocket, to stand side-by-side next to Donna.

''Because I'm already here.''

Friedrich stopped and gaped at the Doctor.

Donna gave him a sizeable look and sighed. ''You took your time.''

''It's more fun that way,'' he explained, before catching sight of Friedrich's confused look.

''Sonic screwdriver,'' he explained. ''Good for deafening Daleks and opening gates.'' He cast a sideways look at Donna. ''As long as it's not wood.''

Donna smiled.

''And thanks, by the way, for confirming my theory; that you are indeed working with the Daleks. Nice to know I'm right. And now we better be going.''

The Doctor took Donna's hand and gave her a wide grin. ''Run.''

She obeyed, and the pair exploded from the SS gates, closely followed by Friedrich who had blasted into action, and was now following them in hot pursuit.

''We can't outrun him,'' panted Donna, her ginger hair billowing out behind her.

''We don't need to,'' gasped the Doctor. ''We just need to get round…this corner. Now…jump!''

Donna didn't even hesitate and jumped in unison with the Doctor.

''Right, stop and get behind that bush,'' he ordered, as they landed on the ground, the other side of the corner. Donna nodded as the Doctor stood watching the spot they'd just emerged from. The sound of footsteps announced Friedrich's arrival and Donna tensed.

However, as the Nazi turned the corner he was lifted from his feet and went flying to land heavily in the middle of the road. Donna emerged from the bushes and ran to meet the Doctor.

''What did you do?''

''Tripwire,'' he explained, nodding to the thin string tied a few centimetres from the ground.

''I'm impressed.''

''Good. Now come on. You've got a family to meet.''

Together, once more, the pair set off running into the night.

''So, Daleks are bad, yeah?'' asked Donna, her breath billowing out before her. The pair had come to a quick trot, although the Doctor's long legs gave him an unfair advantage, leaving Donna rushing to keep up. The cold night air was biting at Donna's already sore face and she couldn't wait to reach the house the Doctor had spoken of. He'd quickly briefed her on Wolfgang and his family as well as his encounter with the Dalek Hitler Youth leader. The upbeat, excited Doctor that she'd been with in the TARDIS just hours before, had been replaced with a sober, serious one. It made the insidious nature of the era all the more real.

''Very,'' he replied, stopping and running a hand through his thorn-like hair. ''We need to find out exactly what they want and stop them. Whatever it takes.''

''Yeah, I know but what if…''

''Shhh,'' the Doctor hissed suddenly.

Donna mouthed the word _what_ and the Doctor lifted his finger, indicating silence. They both listened. The gentle hum of machinery was filling the road and the Doctor seemed to recognise it for his eyes had gone wide and he was now whispering, ''no, no, no, no.''

Barely a second later, his fear was confirmed as a Dalek, its armour a gleaming shadow, appeared. It was floating roughly 1 metre from the ground and Donna felt terror once again climb into her heart, especially as the piercing blue eyestalk turned to face her.

'' _ **YOU ARE THE DOCTOR. YOU ARE A COMPANION OF THE DOCTOR'S. YOU WILL BOTH BE EXTERMINATED. EXTERMINATE!''**_

Once again, Donna felt the Doctor take her hand and tell her to run. Once again, she obliged without hesitation. Once again, Timelord and human were running through the desolate streets of Berlin.

A shot from the Daleks blaster sent a streetlight erupting into flames, just above Donna's head. She screamed as the debris scattered across the road, leaving a pile of smoking shrapnel's for puzzled citizens to ponder over the following morning.

The pair of time travellers kept running but the Dalek was never far behind. Furthermore, it kept firing rays at them, missing by just inches at times and always causing damage to the buildings surrounding them.

Smash! A shop window explodes scattering glass inside and out, shredding the delicate fabrics within.

Ping! A car roof is dented and is left smouldering as the pursued keep running. Moments later it bursts into flames, casting an angry orange glow into the cold night as the dark figure of the Dalek glides carelessly by.

After turning a corner, Donna feels herself get pulled into an alley and forced to keep moving. She is utterly surprised when her eyes catch sight of a familiar blue box, waiting expectantly for their arrival.

''Get in, now!'' hissed the Doctor.

''Calm it, stress-o,'' retorted Donna, as she slipped into the box, closely followed by the Doctor.

She watched as he sprinted to the console, flicked a few levers and breathed a sigh of relief.

''We're cloaked,'' he announced. ''Undetectable. The Dalek won't have any idea we're here.''

''Good,'' nodded Donna. Her luck was changing. ''What now?''

''Now, we leave,'' decided the Doctor and began pressing numerous buttons.

''Wait, we're leaving? Why?''

''Because, Donna, this is Nazi Germany and we can't be a part of this. This is history and if we're not careful, we'll end up tearing a massive hole in the space-time continuum. That's why.''

''But what about the Daleks? You can't let them stay here. You said it yourself that they're bad. And what about that family? You can't leave them.''

The Doctor looked at Donna. His right hand hovered above the console. One pull of the lever and they were gone. His hand itched to pull it, his whole being itched to leave. But Donna was right. He'd promised Rudy, and Wolfgang, that he'd do his best to help them. He couldn't run from that. And he had a duty. A duty to stop the Daleks. He felt his hand fall to his side and nodded.

''You're right,'' he whispered. ''Give it until morning to make sure that Dalek is gone, then I'm taking you to meet Wolfgang.''

Donna nodded. ''Good.''

''Right, go get some sleep. It's going to be a long day.''

Donna walked from one side of the console to the other and took the steps which would lead to her room. However, she didn't get very far before turning to the Doctor and smiling.

''I think you're right by the way. To stay and help.''

The Doctor half-nodded and turned his uncertain eyes to face the monitor. ''We'll see.''

Unbeknown to the TARDIS' occupants, the Dalek who'd be stalking them was very much aware of their location. It loitered in the entrance to the alleyway, its eyestalk piercing the tall, blue box, before narrowing its vision and making a decision. It would wait for the Doctor and his companion to leave the box, and then the time-machine would be taken. The Doctor would be stranded with nowhere left to run, and the full might of Nazi-Dalek forces waiting to destroy him.

Soon the world would be in ruin, and the new breed of Dalek would rise.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and, as always, please review. From now onwards things should start to click together and the pace should pick up very soon.**


	7. When Death Comes Knocking

**Chapter 7: When Death Comes Knocking**

Morning began as always in Berlin. Workers emerged from their homes before beginning the trek to work, hands in pockets and heads down. An uneasy atmosphere filled the air, almost like a bomb waiting to explode, with no one wanting to be around to see the explosion. A freshly painted, yellow star had imprinted itself on various shop windows, the notion of it being cleaned a mere fantasy. Various party members, including SS soldiers themselves, integrated with the crowd. The message was simple: we see everything. However, this wasn't going to intimidate, or even hinder, the Doctor.

Just as morning had truly announced its arrival, he emerged from the TARDIS, Donna in tow, a renewed sense of duty, and perhaps fear, about him. Slipping through the silent crowds without nothing but an occasional brush of his long coat, the duo remained unnoticed. Finally, as they reached the entrance to Wolfgang's street, the silence was broken.

''So, what are we doing again?'' hissed Donna, her breath billowing out like a flare- an ominous warning.

''We're going to talk to Wolfgang and decide our next course of action,'' replied the Doctor.

''Aren't we endangering them though?'' pointed out Donna.

''Yes, but as you pointed out, we're staying here because of them.''

''So, I really did persuade you?'' asked Donna, half-surprised, half-smug.

''Yes and no. You simply reminded me of something.''

''Which is what?''

''A promise. A promise I made to a child. Now shush, we're here.''

Two knocks on the exhausted wooden door was quickly followed by Wolfgang opening it and allowing the pair to enter.

''Doctor, I was worried about you!'' exclaimed Wolfgang as the door slammed shut. ''I was worried one of the SS had picked you up and taken you in for questioning.''

He glanced at Donna and seemed to hold back the word, again.

''Ha! They wish,'' snorted the Doctor. ''Now, we're here to talk about our next plan of action. I presume the children are at school?''

''Correct,'' confirmed Wolfgang. ''I'll make us some tea and then we can talk. Please, sit.''

He indicated to the tattered seats and left the room. The Doctor bounced into one, whilst Donna sat cautiously down on another.

A few moments of silence engulfed the room before Donna decided to break it.

''Doctor, how do you know we can trust him?''

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. ''Why shouldn't we?''

''I mean, he seems very keen to talk opinions and he is risking his life by harbouring us. What's in it for him?''

The Doctor sighed, wearily. ''Donna, not every German living in the Third Reich was evil, anti-sematic, war mongers. In fact, the Nazis at their height of popularity only had 45% of the vote! People obey because they have no choice. It's like having a gun to your head. Obviously you're going to do what the person with the gun says. Until the gun is gone anyway. It's called coercion power. Limited, not legitimate. The Nazis maintain their power through terror, not because they were popular. You're more likely to run into someone against the Nazis than for them. But people who are against them stay silent. Well, wouldn't you? I don't look at Wolfgang and see mistrust. I look at him and see hope. Hope that the future will be better. And that is why we need him.''

Donna smiled at the Doctor. This is why she travelled.

In a shadowy alley, a big blue box was suddenly wrapped in blue energy, before vanishing altogether. It reappeared in a room, with a swastika bearing down on it, and a Dalek glaring at it.

'' **THE TARDIS HAS BEEN PROCURRED** ,'' the Dalek shrieked. ' **'SEND THE MESSAGE AND BEGIN THE NEXT STAGE OF THE PLAN!** ''

''So, what can we do?'' inquired Wolfgang.

''I need to find out what the Daleks are up to,'' explained the Doctor, jumping to his feet and pacing around the room. ''Only then can we stop them.''

''But how do we find out?'' asked Donna, clasping her mug of tea with both hands, and willing heat to enter her shivering body.

''I don't know,'' breathed the Doctor.

''Maybe we could…'' began Donna before she was cut off by the Doctor shushing her. Again.

''Oi, you need to…''

''Donna, shut up and listen,'' hissed the Doctor.

A static noise was filling the room, so sharp that Donna covered her ears.

''It's coming from the kitchen,'' decided the Doctor, bounding across the living room, leaving Wolfgang and Donna to hurry behind.

As the trio regrouped in the kitchen, Wolfgang pointed to a corner and cried, ''It's the radio!''

''Of course!'' yelled the Doctor, making the other two jump. ''Radios were cheaply produced so that propaganda could be heard in the home.''

Catching sight of the others confused expressions the Doctor calmed. ''Sorry. I like remembering…stuff.''

''We noticed,'' said Donna, dryly.

''But, how did it turn itself on?'' frowned Wolfgang.

''That's second on the list, Wolfgang,'' explained the Doctor as he began scanning the radio with the sonic. ''First, who turned it on?''

''Hitler?'' suggested Donna.

''Nah, I imagine someone is locking him in a cupboard or something,'' grinned the Doctor, continuing to use the sonic. ''Not a popular man really. Well, he won't be soon. Now, all I need to do is boost the signal and we'll find out what's going on.''

Seconds later, the Doctor jumped backwards with an exclaimed 'ha!' and watched the radio closely.

Silence once again followed, before an unmistakeable grating voice echoed through the room. It caused Donna to drop her jaw, Wolfgang to gasp in shock and the Doctor to glare furiously as the voice spilled out, full of maliciousness and victory.

'' **DOCTOR! WE HAVE THE TARDIS. YOU WILL TURN YOURSELF IN TO THE NEW REICH CHANCELLERY, OR YOU WILL BE LOCATED AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE EXTERMINATED FOR ASSISTING YOU. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR**.''

For a while no one spoke. It seemed pointless. The Nazis knew every corner of this city and hiding wasn't an option. They could run but they wouldn't last a day. The only option had been decided for them. There was no way back.

Well,'' whispered Wolfgang, ''at least now we know how we're going to find out what the Daleks are planning. We'll simply ask them.''

''No,'' growled the Doctor, his hatred of the Daleks bubbling away inside him, like a can of coke about to explode. Terror, bravery and angry battled inside him to become winner. But no one was a winner in this time, and in the end he decided on all three.

''It isn't 'we'. I'm not risking your lives. I'm going alone!''

 **A/N: Please review and get ready for the big explanation in Chapter 8!**


	8. Into the Pits of Hell

**Chapter 8: Into the Pits of Hell**

There was a plan. There was always a plan with the Doctor. They really had no other option. The Daleks had the TARDIS. Escape was no longer an option, and for the Doctor and Donna this was especially problematic. Daleks 1: Doctor 0. The Daleks had summoned the Doctor to the New Reich Chancellery, a building swarming with Daleks and Nazis alike. They knew what awaited him. He did not. Daleks 2: Doctor 0. There was no help whatsoever. All of Germany had fallen to the Nazis, thus the Daleks too. No one could possibly help. Daleks 3: Doctor 0. Yet, there was one great advantage he had. One that made Daleks shiver with fear inside their deathly casing, and would soon burn the Nazis too. He was the Doctor. Daleks 3: Doctor 10.

''Now, listen to me. This is dangerous. Not just a normal type of dangerous, the worse kind. We're here in the city of evil, with one chance to save everyone. There is a chance that you will die. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that. So you stick to the plan. Don't detour, don't cause a scene and even if there's no way out for me, you still go. You run and you don't stop even if they kill me. You make sure you get out. But most of all, be safe.''

The Doctor, who was stood in the doorway to Wolfgang's house, placed his hand on Donna's cheek who was stood directly in front of him, her golden hair dancing sombrely in the wind. ''Be safe, Donna Noble.''

She nodded, whilst smiling a pained smile, as a tear dripped quickly from her sad eyes. ''You too.''

With that, the Doctor was away, pacing quickly towards his destination. As Donna watched him go, she contemplated the plan and wondered if she'd ever see the Doctor alive again.

Hateful stares engulfed the streets of Berlin, as the Doctor slid quietly through the people. It seemed everyone had a reason to hate everyone, although almost everyone seemed too terrified to speak aloud their thoughts. The Doctor thought it nothing, until the silent statues of SS officers became obvious, standing watch over the midst of despair, like vultures waiting to pounce on the carrion of humanity. The Doctor needed no yellow star to tell him just who those carrion were in this city, yet seeing the image in front of him reiterated in his mind what had to be done and what could not be done. History must stand, no matter how inhumane it could be. Yet if he could save just one person, perhaps, just maybe, he could lie to himself for a whole other day and force himself to believe humanity was worth saving.

It took him perhaps two hours to find his destination, not a judgement on distance, more his lack of direction. Yet, when he finally found the infamous building, there was no doubt in his mind about if it was the correct one. Massive, foreboding swastikas snarled down at him, and the building itself seemed to fester evil. Sighing to no one, he brought himself to the steps that led up to the building, bringing forward two suspicious SS guards.

''What is your business here?'' demanded the older, and seemingly more angry, guard.

''Tell them it's the Doctor,'' the Timelord growled, dangerously. ''And I want my TARDIS back.''

After being led into the New Reich Chancellery, he was patted down, held in a bland room before being escorted to a massive, impressive looking room, where he was promptly left alone, with the locking of the door confirming his suspicions.

Taking in his surroundings, the Doctor noticed a massive wooden desk on one side of the room. Apart from that there was no furniture in the room whatsoever.

''I hope they're not paying their decorators,'' he muttered under his breath.

Realising there was nothing else to do, the Doctor slowly approached the desk, cautiously as if he were approaching a sleeping lion. A quick 360 look revealed nothing out of the ordinary, so the Doctor allowed himself to relax slightly. Looking around the room, he started to feel cautiously confident. Maybe he'd be able to talk himself out of this, after all he'd surely faced worse. Then he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Something that changed everything. On the desk, a small plaque sat, with one word on it. One word that would rip through the world, bring fear to the hearts of many, and stir the urge to fight in many more. The word was 'Fuhrer'.

The Doctor's eyes grew wide and afraid, as suddenly the doors behind him burst open, and he found himself staring into the eyes of the Devil himself.

Donna paced nervously around Wolfgang's kitchen, checking her watch every ten seconds, waiting for the right time. Wolfgang had slumped in one of the chairs, and was currently smoking a cigar.

Between her pacing, Donna managed to find time to give Wolfgang a condemning look, before returning to her panicked walk.

''This is my first one in twenty years,'' gasped Wolfgang, almost defensively. ''A friend gave this to me in 1933. He said to smoke it when, and only when, there seems no hope left. Thought now would be a good time.''

''Where's your friend now?'' whispered Donna, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

''Dead, probably,'' Wolfgang answered bluntly. ''He was a Jew. Fled to Austria when Hitler came to power. Not that it did him any good. Poor bastard.''

''There is still hope,'' interjected Donna, quietly. ''There always is.''

''I don't think there's hope for any of us now,'' whispered Wolfgang, taking another puff on his cigar.

Donna simply stared dumbly at him, too tired to answer, if she even had one for that matter.

When at last he had finished, Wolfgang squashed the cigar stump out, left it on the table and silently exited the room. With nothing else to do, Donna found herself staring at the stump, and hoping with every ounce of energy, that Wolfgang was wrong.

There he stood, staring into the eyes of the Devil itself, as it crossed the room towards him. Taking a step back he found himself against the sturdy stance of the cold desk, trapped as darkness ascended.

The occupants of the room, the Doctor and three Daleks, stood in a stalemate, the Doctor too afraid to ask, and the Daleks too gleeful in their hold over him to break the silence.

''So, why am I here?'' asked the Doctor at last, his anger taking hold over his terror.

'' **YOUR PRESENCE HAS BEEN NOTICED AND MUST NOT INTEREFERE WITH OUR PLANS** ,'' screamed the first Dalek, as it moved towards him, its gun twitching nervously.

''I don't know your plans,'' hissed the Doctor. ''All I know is that you're interfering with history, and if you don't stop time could crack. The Nazis must rise and they must fall. It's history, and humanity has to learn from it.''

'' **THE NAZIS WILL NEVER FALL NOW,** '' shrieked the Dalek, who was now metres from the Doctor. ' **'HUMANITY WILL NOW LEARN TO FEAR THE DALEKS INSTEAD!** ''

''You mean you're going to simply kill them?'' frowned the Doctor. ''Not exactly the elaborate scheme I expected from the 'supreme beings'.'

'' **WE WON'T KILL THE HUMANS,** '' grated the Dalek, ' **'THEY WILL KILL THEMSELVES. THE PLAN HAS ALREADY BEEN INSTIGATED!** ''

''How?''

'' **WE WILL SHOW YOU. FOLLOW ME.** ''

The two Daleks guarding the door spun around and slid silently out of the gloomy room. The Doctor followed, with the lead Dalek behind him, his mind a chasm of helplessness.

As the Doctor entered the next room he'd been sent into, an obvious similarity appeared. Although this room was smaller, it was just as sinister as the previous room, with the room itself being bathed in an angry red glow, decorated with swastikas on each wall. There was only one door that being the one they'd just entered meaning escape was obviously not on the agenda. Two SS men stood huddled in conversation, apparently too busy to notice his arrival. Control panels covered the left, right and back walls, with cables protruding from each to meet in the centre of the room. In the centre, was a platform upon which sat a Dalek, its blue eyestalk piercing the veil of red, and its black armour reflecting the red tinge. The cables met around the circular platform, and seemed to channel directly into the Dalek placed on top of it.

''Wow,'' breathed the Doctor, as he entered the angry room. ''You have been busy.''

As he spoke, the Dalek emerged from its silent slumber, and glared down at his figure.

'' **DOCTOR!** '' it bellowed.

''The Dalek Supreme I imagine?''

'' **CORRECT. YOU HAVE AT LAST ARRIVED.** ''

''Yes, I have,'' growled the Doctor, taking a step forward. ''And now you better start explaining what the hell you have planned!''

'' **WE WILL EXPLAIN,** '' conceded the Dalek. ' **'BUT FIRST, YOUR FRIENDS MUST BE PRESENT.** ''

''Well, unlucky for you, they're not,'' gloated the Doctor, stubbornly.

'' **INCORRECT,** '' grated the Dalek Supreme.

The Doctor spun in disbelief as the door opened, once more, and Donna and Wolfgang were pushed in as a fifth Dalek joined them.

''Donna! Wolfgang! What are you doing here?'' gasped the Doctor.

''A Dalek showed up ten minutes after you left,'' breathed Donna, anger present in her voice. ''We had no choice.''

''Damn, Daleks,'' muttered Wolfgang, but the Doctor saw his defiance was masking his inner terror.

At the pair's arrival, one of the SS men had turned his head and was now stalking smugly towards them.

''Miss Donna,'' he sneered, stepping so he was inches from her face. ''Nice to see you again.''

''Friedrich?'' Donna exclaimed.

''Damn right,'' Friedrich sneered. ''Welcome to the hatred chamber.'

''What's a 'hatred chamber'?' Donna, growled, anger growing within her.

''The vein of the Third Reich,'' whispered Friedrich, steadily. ''This is how we will rule the world.''

''It's not over yet,'' retorted Donna.

Friedrich smiled almost sadly at her. ''Hold onto the 'yet'.'

The Doctor had been watching the conversation with panic in his eyes, and now turned to face the Dalek Supreme once more.

''Tell me,'' pleaded the Doctor, desperate now. ''What are you doing?! Donna heard you mention 'hatred levels' before, and now a 'hatred chamber'? Tell me now!''

'' **YOU WILL LEARN THE TRUTH,** '' agreed the Dalek Supreme. ' **'THEN YOUR ROLE IN OUR EMPIRE WILL BE FULFILLED AND THE WORLD SHALL FALL.** ''

The Doctor turned to give Donna and Wolfgang a fake smile of encourage but was met only with fear. He could hardly blame them, he felt the same. Taking a deep breath, he faced the Dalek Supreme and listened to the plan that would destroy the world.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter was longer than planned so the big explanation will be in Chapter 9. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	9. Greatest Monsters of Them All

**Chapter 9: Greatest Monsters of Them All**

'' **WE WERE DESTROYED. FORGOTTEN AND POWERLESS. WE NEEDED A NEW FORM OF ENERGY TO REVIVE THE DALEK EMPIRE.''**

'' **THE DALEKS LOOKED BACK THROUGH YOUR HISTORY AND WE FOUND ONE COMMON THEME. IT ALWAYS EXISTED YET IS AT ITS MOST POWERFUL IN 1930S GERMANY. WE FOUND HATRED!''**

The Doctor stared dumbfounded at the Supreme Dalek as it spat out is analysis. He was confused, and terrified; surely a triumphant Dalek was the definition of terror itself.

''What do you mean you 'found hatred'?'' spat the Doctor.

'' **YOUR LOVE OF HUMANITY IS FLAWED, DOCTOR, WHEN THIS SPECIES CREATES HATRED ON SUCH A SCALE, THAT IT CAN BE USED AS AN ENERGY SOURCE.''**

''What does this have to do with anything?'' hissed the Doctor.

'' **WE NEED TO REBUILD,''** grated the Dalek. **''BY HARNASSING HATRED AS AN ENERGY SOURCE WE CAN BUILD AN ARMY OF BILLIONS!''**

''How can a simple emotion be used to such means?'' demanded the Doctor.

'' **EMOTIONS ARE WEAK. HATRED IS MORE THAN AN EMOTION. IT IS A DRIVING FORCE. IT CREATES WAR, DESTROYS LIVES AND BRING STRENGTH TO ITS CHAMPIONS. WE HAVE ONE EMOTION; THAT IS HATRED. DALEKS ARE CREATED FROM HATRED. AND WE WILL USE HATRED TO CREATE MORE DALEKS!''**

''You're using the hatred of humans as an energy to rebuild!'' gasped the Doctor.

''That must be that unknown energy thing the TARDIS picked up,'' interjected Donna, loudly.

''Of course,'' spat the Doctor. ''Typical Daleks using the worst aspects of humanity to create.''

''And that is why you heard us discussing hatred levels,'' smirked Friedrich, taking a step forward. ''As we near the brink of war, the hatred levels in Berlin are rising with each day! Soon we will conquer the world and nothing can stop us!''

''So what do the Nazis get from this arrangement?'' growled Wolfgang.

''We get an army,'' whispered Friedrich, sadistic joy dancing in his eyes. ''The Daleks will help us conquer the world! We will wipe out all enemies of the Aryan race, Jews, homosexuals, cripples and Gypsies and anyone who defies us! The world will be ours and the hatred for the undesirables will give the Daleks their army.''

A stunned silence had gripped the room. Here, the Doctor, Donna, and Wolfgang stood watching as two evil forces came together to bring the world to its knees. The Doctor racked his brain for anything that outdid this in terms of insanity and evil, yet nothing would spring to mind. The task was left to Wolfgang.

''I won't let you do this,'' Wolfgang spat, taking a step forward. ''You have no idea what you're doing. Our nation has suffered enough from one war. I'll be damned if you're going to put us into another.''

He then turned his gaze to the smiling figure of Friedrich.

''I voted for you. For your party. Once, a long time ago. You promised to make us great again, and I believed you. But this? This is evil. Everyone is different! It's what makes a country great! Every single person is equally as important as another. It doesn't matter your religion, or whether you can walk or the colour of your hair. All that matters is who you are. I'm proud to be German. I have a family here. I've lived here my whole life. You,'' he took a step forward and pointed directly at Friedrich, ''you don't get to speak for me. I have my own opinion and my own life and will not let you fascist dogs take that away! My name is Wolfgang Otto and I will defy the Nazis for the rest of my life!''

Wolfgang turned to directly face the Dalek Supreme and gritted his teeth. ''And as for you; get the hell out of my country!''

A second bout of silence filled the room, ended by a slow clap. Friedrich was walking towards them, a smugness in each step. He continued on past Wolfgang, past the Doctor and Donna, before stopping next to the sturdy wooden door and knocking twice.

''Oh, I think you will follow us,'' whispered Friedrich, balancing anger and joy on his face. ''Or your son dies.''

''My son what?'' yelled Wolfgang, as the wooden doors smashed open and a cage on wheels was pushed into the room, its occupant a young boy.

''Rudy!'' bellowed Wolfgang. He began running towards the cage when suddenly a blue beam shot from the Supreme Dalek. Wolfgang screamed in agony as the beam disabled him and he crumpled to the ground.

''No, no, no, no,'' shouted the Doctor, as he skidded to where Wolfgang's body lay, quickly followed by Donna.

''Doctor…'' croaked Wolfgang, his chest heaving as he fought for breath.

''He's alive,'' gasped Donna.

'' **WE HAVE ONLY TEMPORARILY DISABLED HIM,''** shrieked the Supreme Dalek.

Donna helped Wolfgang to his knees, as the Doctor stood and watched as the cage was wheeled to the other side of the room.

''Stop this. Stop this now,'' demanded the Doctor, his full fury now behind him.

'' **IT IS TOO LATE TO STOP THE PLAN,''** gloated the Supreme Dalek. **''WOLFGANG SHALL BE RETURNED TO HIS ORDINARY LIFE, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED AND THE GRIEF OF YOUR COMPANION SHALL BE HARNESSED IN THE HATRED SYSTEM. THE CHILD SHALL REMAIN HERE AS A WARNING FOR WOLFGANG TO NEVER RETURN.''**

''Like that'll stop him,'' jeered the Doctor, clinging to sarcasm as his only weapon.

'' **HE WILL LEAVE US AND NEVER RETURN OR WE WILL EXTERMINATE THE CHILD!''** shouted the Dalek.

''Doctor…please…help me,'' sniffed Rudy, his voice barely audible from the distance.

Think Doctor, think, he told himself. _You have to stop them, no one else will. Figure it out. Do it, now!_

Then he realised.

''Okay, one question, before dying, of course. You can grant me that, surely?''

The Dalek made no indication either way.

''I'll take that as a yes then. Why didn't you kill Wolfgang? Why bother kidnaping Rudy when you could just kill his father and solve the problem all together?''

Still silence.

''I know why. I've figured it out. You're using human hatred to rebuild a Dalek army, yes? Except there's one factor missing. Converting energy, or anything for that matter, between species, requires a convertor of some kind. You need to make the energy compatible for Daleks.''

''Doctor, I don't understand,'' coughed Wolfgang, straightening himself up as best as he could. ''What do you mean?''

The Doctor knelt down beside Wolfgang and smiled a sad smile. ''Wolfgang, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I think there's a reason your wife was taken all those years ago.''

Wolfgang gasped at the mention of his wife, and took the Doctor's hand in his own.

''She was taken so that you would turn against the Nazis. So that you would hate them. You were one of the first, Wolfgang. And they need you alive. I'm sorry, but Wolfgang, it's you. You're the convertor.''

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please review and please stick around for the next chapter which will be the last! Thank you!**


	10. Together We Stand

**Chapter 10: Together We Stand**

'' You're the convertor,'' the Doctor whispered, his brown eyes swimming with sadness.

''The what?'' croaked Wolfgang, his shaking hand gripping the Doctor's.

''The Daleks needed a method to convert the hatred of Nazi Germany into a life force for them to use. A human was needed for that; you're the link that processes the hatred people have, into a life force the Daleks then harness to create an army. Like I said, your wife being taken triggered the system, you turned against the state, against the Party, against Hitler himself! They've planned this from the beginning.''

''Why me?'' stammered Wolfgang, shakily getting to his feet, supported by both the Doctor and Donna, before turning to the Supreme Dalek.

''Why choose me? I have children!''

'' **YOU WERE CHOSEN AT RANDOM. WE HAVE NO RECOGNITION OF FATHERHOOD, IT IS IRRELEVANT. YOUR EMOTION IS UNRECOGNISED.''**

 _Unrecognised. The word shot through the Doctor's brain, and ignited a beacon of hope inside him. Time to save the world._

''Well then, great plan, honestly, stone cold brilliant, I could applaud,'' he mockingly began clapping his hands. ''So, I presume I die now? Donna's grief, and all that.''

The Dalek, instantly suspicious at the apparent lack of care for humanity, regarded him with silence, as the Doctor began to pace the room.

''By the way, I noticed you'd taken my TARDIS. Guess you want me to stick around; so what's so great I get to bear witness?''

'' **A TIMELORD HAS INFINITE BIOLOGICAL DEVELOPMENT OVER HUMANITY. IF YOU WERE USED AS A CONVERTOR…''**

''Ah, I get you,'' he interrupted. ''Turn me into a convertor, eh? I'm loving the pragmatism, first you say I'm getting shot, then I'm becoming a convertor. Like getting an upgrade, I suppose. Great plan, honestly, it is. What about Wolfgang?''

'' **HE WILL LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN IF HE WANTS HIS SON TO REMAIN ALIVE,''** reiterated the Supreme Dalek.

''Okay, now I know where we stand. Brilliant. Bye then Donna.''

''Doctor, what the hell are you doing?'' Donna hissed.

The Doctor ignored her. ''Can I have just three final words?''

Once again silence.

''First word: idiot. Second word: idiot. And, finally, third word: unrecognised.''

''Have you gone mad?'' googled Friedrich.

''Not at all,'' breathed the Doctor, and in one effortless bound he returned to Wolfgang and grasped the man tightly.

''Wolfgang, you trust me, don't you? You trust me to get you and Rudy home, right?''

Wolfgang once again looked into the Timelord's eyes, and once again found himself fearing and loving the man stood before him.

''I do,'' Wolfgang whispered.

''Good, now listen to me, and listen hard. You have to remember everything the Daleks have taken from you. Your wife, your hope, and now your son. Feel that anger, let it burn your soul, and aim all that emotion at the Daleks.''

Wolfgang took a deep breath, nodded and concentrated hard.

'' **THE LEVELS OF HATRED ARE RISING,''** shrieked a Dalek, its eyestalk glaring into the data bubbling onto the screen.

Friedrich had too walked over to the console displaying the data and smirked. ''Does he hope to survive by helping us?''

Donna glanced nervously at her friend, and felt worry pierce her heart. _What was he doing?_

''Now,'' continued the Doctor, taking note of the preoccupied Daleks, ''you have to forgive them.''

''What?'' spluttered Wolfgang. ''Doctor, how can I?''

''You have to, Wolfgang. These creatures, these people, they only understand anger, and hatred, and inflicting pain. This world will always be full of people hating each other, and the only way to defeat it is to love them and forgive them. Only with forgiveness can we heal this world, and progress to a better future. It's tough, it should be, but it's always the best way.''

''But, they took my wife,'' whispered Wolfgang, tears running down his weary face, a face who had seen too much of the world. ''How can I possibly forgive?''

''Because if you don't, Wolfgang, your son will die. Save him.''

An eerie silence had now fallen, all eyes were on the two men. Wolfgang had closed his eyes, thinking and doing the impossible.

''Enough,'' spat Friedrich. ''Kill him.''

The Supreme Dalek lowered its gun, and in one fatal move shot the Doctor dead.

Only it didn't.

Nothing happened. The gun didn't fire. The Doctor dared to smile.

'' **WHAT IS HAPPENING?! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!''**

''I think, your convertor has just resigned,'' whispered the Doctor, delight dancing in his eyes.

Before anyone could register the new information, the dark space was plunged into a crimson glow as alarms began to emit from all corners of the room. Sparks began to fly from the consoles and various Daleks began to back away in confusion.

''Doctor, what have you done?'' screamed Friedrich, staggering as flames erupted from a circuit behind him.

''I did nothing,'' hissed the Doctor. ''Wolfgang, your little convertor, has just brought down your entire plan. You rely on his hatred to convert your energy, but he just forgave you. All that evil and all that destruction, all stopped by one little conscious act. He forgave you, and now all that energy has nowhere to go. It can't power your guns, it can't build an army, in fact, I'd say it's probably going to go to the only place it can go.''

'' **ALERT! ALERT! CASING IS OVERHEATING! MALFUNCTION IN MAIN CHAMBER!''** , shrieked the Supreme Dalek.

All around the room Daleks were beginning to spin and shriek as their casing began to buckle, and steam rose like a nefarious cloud.

''All that energy is feeding back into Dalek systems,'' shouted the Doctor, his long coat flapping as sparks flew from all corners. ''Take that for 'unrecognised', next time, don't think you know humans better than they know themselves!''

Wolfgang gasped as he opened his eyes and gazed at the destruction engulfing the room. ''Rudy, I'm coming!'' he shouted, sprinting to where the boy was pressed against the bars of the cage.

Donna, followed by the Doctor, quickly joined him, kneeling on the cold floor as smoke turned the room into a furnace.

''Where's the key?'' yelled Wolfgang, desperation evident as he clawed at the rusted lock.

''Doctor, sonic it,'' cried Donna.

''I don't have it, the guards took it earlier,'' he whispered.

''We have to save Rudy,'' squawked Donna, jumping to her feet, and searching for anyone to help. Nazis were pouring out of the only door in the room, some fell over, and others ran into walls, anything in a bid to escape the hell forming around them. Friedrich remained glued to the spot he had stood in for the last few minutes.

Donna ran over, grabbed the man and shouted in his face. ''Where's the key?''

For a moment the question barely registered on his face, then he looked at Donna and almost smiled.

''It's here,'' Friedrich took the invaluable metal from his pocket, and placed it firmly in Donna's hand.

Not waiting a second longer, Donna sprinted back to the cage, and jammed the key in the lock. She twisted the hot metal, and with a creak almost atone to the one her cell door had made all those hours ago, the cage released its victim. Wolfgang threw his arms around his son, and picked him up in an endless hug.

The Doctor took Donna's hand, a tiny glimmer of reassurance as hell rained behind them. Smoke, sparks and fire had now consumed the Daleks; eager flames now tugged maliciously at the small group.

''Run,'' bellowed the Doctor. The pair began moving, and Donna felt her arm tugged sideways as the Doctor ran to the still motionless Friedrich and grabbed his arm.

''How do we get out?!''

Friedrich turned from statue to man in one second and motioned for all to follow his lead. ''This way!''

Together, the Doctor and Donna still holding hands, Wolfgang still carrying Rudy, and Friedrich, confidently leading the way, sprinted out of the crimson chamber. They passed glorious halls and corridors decked with various portraits and fine arts, yet in their blind panic, no one payed too close attention.

Finally, they emerged into daylight, taking two steps at a time, sprinting up to and out of the gates of the New Reich Chancellery, before spinning around to watch as an explosion ripped the far right side of the building. They all duck as pieces of stone and glass cascade down the side of the structure, creating a waterfall of debris and smoking chunks of metal.

The Doctor grinned, straightened up, and laughed and Wolfgang gleefully hugged his son, and people stop with mouths gaping. A suppressed sense of joy gathered in the air, and the Doctor watches wistfully as Friedrich slowly slips into the jabbering masses of people.

''Where's he going?'' growled Donna. ''I'd like a word.''

''He did just save Rudy,'' pointed out the Doctor, an eyebrow raised.

''And? He nearly killed me.''

''Actually, if my history serves me well, I seem to recall a Friedrich taking part in Operation Valkyrie.''

''Operation what?''

''A plot to kill Hitler in 1944,'' explained the Doctor. ''Maybe, just maybe, we had a greater affect than we thought…''

''Pfft, doubt it,'' sniffed Donna.

The Doctor shrugged and turned as Wolfgang and Rudy slowly approached them. Wolfgang was beaming and embraced the Doctor in a hug.

''Doctor, I can't thank you enough for what you've done. You've given me hope, hope to keep living no matter what.''

''You had that hope within you all along, I just showed it to you,'' protested the Doctor, pulling out of the hug with a wink.

''And I think you're going to do great things,'' he continued, kneeling to make eye contact with Rudy, who also embraced him in a hug. ''Never give up, Rudy. Not ever.''

''I won't,'' smiled the boy. ''I'll always forgive people, no matter what.''

''Good boy,'' nodded the Doctor standing up.

Donna said her goodbyes as the Doctor glanced around distractedly.

''How will you get home?'' asked Wolfgang, a frown forming.

''In the event of danger, the TARDIS returns to its previous position,'' affirmed the Doctor. ''So, where ever that alley is.''

''I'll show you,'' smiled Wolfgang, taking Rudy's hand and leading the two time travellers away from the smoking building.

''What about your sonic, by the way?'' interjected Donna. ''Hasn't it now been destroyed?''

''Yes, but you honestly think I don't have spares.''

''Thank god for that,'' laughed Donna. ''I can't wait to get home, and sleep for a day.''

''Talking of home, Doctor, does Germany recover from this? Do we have a future?'' interrupted Wolfgang, his face hopeful and fearful all at once.

''Ah Wolfgang,'' the Doctor breathed, gazing one last time at the yellow stars, terrified looks, and gleaming SS uniforms. ''Why don't I show you?''

With that, the small group vanished into the crowd as if they had never existed.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, especially considering the length! This is the final chapter, although I will post an epilogue, so please review. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and enjoyed this story. I hope I told it right.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Berlin, May 9** **th** **1945**

George inhaled deeply, his cigarette lodged comfortably in his mouth, as he gazed wistfully at the ruins of the great city. Smoke still swirled casually through the dreary grey sky, the echoes of battle still very much a reality. He stood on the remnants of a pathway, the road directly in front of him a bulk of ruin; a church hit by an allied bomb had scattered itself randomly, the structure now resembling an old English castle, he considered with a pang of homesickness.

All around him people and vehicles moved. Soviet soldiers were taking a break from clearing the road, and sat awkwardly on shapes of crooked stone. Like George, they were smoking, eyes narrowed in suspicion, and hands still twitching towards their weapons at the slightest indication of trouble. George knew the Russians and the English were allies in war only, and now it seemed war was over. Japan still battled on, yet Germany, the great beast, had surrendered. Or died. The nation George now stood in resembled death itself, the people darting quickly between soldiers, not wanting to be seen or heard.

Movement behind him alerted George, his hand sliding to his battered rifle, spinning around and finding the rifle pointing at his friend, Mac.

''Geez, Mac, I nearly shot you,'' George hissed, dropping his rifle, and returning to his position.

''Sorry, George, I was just walking,'' his friend retorted, slightly sheepishly.

''Well we're jumpy enough without you skulking around,'' growled George. Taking a deep breath he gaze Mac a warm smile. ''Why were you walking alone, Mac? We're still officially in a warzone you know. And I still don't trust the Russians.''

''I know, I was just searching for food and stuff. There's not exactly a surplus of supplies.''

''True,'' George conceded. ''Just be careful, I can almost taste the hatred in this city…''

''Me too,'' came a third voice next to the duo.

George spun around to see a tall man, dressed in a blue suit and a muddy looking trench coat. He was accompanied by a woman, a man and a boy.

''Sorry, are you permitted to be here?'' demanded George.

''Yep, permitted by order of the King,'' the man nodded, holding a note signed by King George VI himself.

Mac's eyes widened at the presence of the paper.

George, slightly dumbfounded, returned to note to the man, and wondered just who the hell he was.

''This,'' the man began, ''is Germany, 1945. Hitler is dead, the Nazi dream gone. Germany is ruined. But,'' he walked over to the man who stood clutching the boy, ''with the end there is always potential. Just because something is over, whether it be something simple like a relationship, or even the era of a dictator, there is always the potential for something new and better. Germany will recover and rebuild, and soon, this country will be one you and Rudy can be proud of, I promise.''

''Thank you, Doctor,'' smiled the man, his eyes swimming with emotion, ''thank you so much.''

The man called 'Doctor' nodded and smiled. ''Now, let's take you back home. There are many hard years ahead, but you always survive.''

''Who, the Germans?'' inquired the woman, now stood close to the 'Doctor'.

''No, the human race,'' he beamed. ''This is one of your darkest moments, but sometimes you need the dark to realise the light.''

With that, the group disappeared into the smoke, a few moments later a sound unlike anything George had heard before filled the battered road.

''What the hell was that?'' bellowed Mac, his eyes wild.

''Who knows,'' sighed George, shaking his head. ''In this world, could be anything. I'm too tired to even try to make sense of it.''

Mac snorted his agreement, and together the pair walked over to where the Russians had just recommenced their work. Picking up a tool each, the British and the Russian men, began the slow work to rebuild the broken city.


End file.
